


Connect the dots

by Jackie8er



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nudity.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a paradise far away, they both have nothing to worry about, except caring for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lara for proofreading it. For reference, [I used this room](http://www.horneddorset.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/FJG_49472014-08-26-88296.jpg), that is located in the Horned Dorset Primavera Hotel, in Rincón, Puerto Rico. According to Google, it's a wonderful place for surfing ;D

The doors to the terrace were all wide open, letting the marine breeze and waves’ sounds come inside the room, without disturbing the two men sleeping on the king-sized bed. Both of their faces were so peaceful that it was as if there was nothing to worry about; and there really wasn’t: not on that moment, and not for the few days they still had there, on that little paradise in Puerto Rico, where they chose to spend their vacation at. Outside the room, the sun was already rising up, filling the room slowly with its light and warmth.  
  
Ryo was the first one to wake up, the growing clarity starting to bother him. He moved slightly not to wake up his partner, and sat on the bed, covering his naked body with the white sheet. His body was still sore from the last day, after a morning and afternoon of surfing and, later, when he and Ohkura had stayed up until late at night, first watching a drag-queen show – and having the best fun they had in a long time - and then back to their hotel room, ravishing each other until exhaustion.  
  
Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes, letting go a giant yawn, before turning to his lover, admiring his naked torso; he noticed some red marks he had left there that night and felt a little proud of himself for that – and a little aroused for remembering it. He reached his hand for the sleeping man’s chest, first touching his left nipple very lightly. That was enough for Ohkura to move a little bit, making Ryo smile – Ohkura had extremely sensitive nipples. He started then moving his fingertips over his lover’s moles, counting them one by one. Sometimes, when he was bored, he would just do that, since he always had a crush on those damn moles. And it was amazing how many the younger one had. Ryo had a lot himself, but Ohkura was impressive.  
  
And he absolutely loved that. Anytime he would wake up before his lover – and that happened a lot, for Ohkura was a lazy ass – he would just start counting his moles or admiring his peaceful face. His life was always a mess but, on those precious moments, he’d always be able to just forget it and enjoy, as if the time had stopped.  
  
As Ryo was reaching lower and lower on Ohkura’s body, still counting the moles, he heard the husky and sleepy voice he loved to hear so much in the morning.  
  
\- What are you doing?  
  
Ryo raised his head. Ohkura’s eyes were still closed, but he had raised his arm and was now scratching his head, messing even more his already messed up hair. Resting his hand on Ohkura’s thigh and caressing it lightly, he answered, also in a low husky voice.  
  
\- Nothing much.  
  
After stretching his arms above his head, Ohkura finally opened his eyes – but just a little bit; it was too damn bright for him.  
  
\- What time is it? – he asked, turning a little to get his mobile and letting go a frustrated moan when he noticed it was barely after six a.m. – Why are you up so fucking early?  
  
\- Sun woke me up. – Ryo replied simply, sliding his hand through his partner’s body until it was resting on his neck; the smaller accommodated his body next to Ohkura’s slender one and caressed his lover’s face lightly.  
  
\- We’d better close the goddamn doors tonight, so we can sleep until noon. – Ohkura kept on complaining, his eyes still a little closed due the clarity.  
  
\- Stop whining, you fucker. – laughing, Ryo kissed Ohkura’s mouth lazily, shutting him up and tasting slowly the other’s tongue, feeling now extremely well-disposed and not sleepy at all. Ohkura had that effect on him; he had the power to awake all of Ryo’s senses. And after finishing that morning kiss, he kept brushing his nose very lightly on Ohkura’s cheek, smiling widely. – You have to brush your teeth.  
  
\- Fuck you!  
  
They both laughed together now, Ryo protecting himself from the slaps Ohkura tried to hit him with. When the drummer decided to stop trying to beat him up, Ryo sat straight again, resting his hand on top of Ohkura’s navel and noticing again all of Ohkura’s beauty marks. How could one be so attracted to that? Or, better saying, how could one _not_ be attracted by them? He practically remembered by heart where each mole was.  
  
\- You know what I wanna do? – Ryo asked, his finger sliding from one mole to other from Ohkura’s torso, without taking his eyes off of them.  
  
\- Sleep? ‘Cause that what I was about to sug-Ouch! – Just to shut him up, Ryo had just pinched the younger’s skin, watching as he pouted for that.  
  
\- You remember when we were kids and there were those drawings where you had to connect the numbers to create an image?  
  
\- Yeah, what about it? – Ohkura was still pouting, now rubbing the spot he was pinched on.  
  
\- I wanna do it. With you. No… Not with you, _on_ you.  
  
Ohkura blinked several times, and Ryo could notice how he was trying to understand what he had just said. He knew pretty well his lover, that face meant nothing but “Am I fucking dreaming?”  
  
\- Are you still drunk? OUCH!  
  
After pinching Ohkura again, Ryo leaned over Ohkura’s body just to reach for the pen that was on the nightstand. He took off its lid and smiled wickedly at his lover’s confused face.  
  
\- I want to connect all your “dots”.  
  
\- You’re kidding. – He said, in total disbelief.  
  
Ryo raised one eyebrow. Damn Ohkura dared to doubt him. And, just to prove that he was not kidding at all, Ryo threw the sheets into the floor and went to Ohkura’s feet. He would start there. As he found the first mole on one of his toes, Ryo traced a line from it to the nearest one, leaving a red line on Ohkura’s skin.  
  
\- You are not kidding! – Ohkura started to laugh, raising his torso to watch what Ryo was doing. And said man was very focused on tracing those lines, connecting mole after mole. – That tickles!  
  
\- Shh!  
  
Ryo could feel Ohkura’s eyes on him and could still hear his laugh, but kept going on with his “work”, lifting Ohkura’s left leg so he could reach the moles that were underneath it. He was having the time of his life too, marking now his lover’s body with that red pen, showing and counting each of his beauty marks. He filled his whole leg out, making Ohkura’s leg look like a giant and red spider web.  
  
\- I still can’t believe you have moles even on your dick. – Ryo laughed, as the point of the pen slid on that sensible part of Ohkura’s skin, making the latter shiver and sigh, and the older want to tease his lover even more, giving a small peck of on one of those particular moles.  
  
\- Enough, Ryo-chan! – Ohkura was now wide awake, watching Ryo having fun.  
  
\- Of course not! I’m not even close to half of you!!  
  
Ohkura sighed again, when the pen – and Ryo – continued their ways connecting mole after mole, now going down the younger’s right leg. And when they reached the right feet, Ryo commanded him to turn around, to which, of course, Ohkura complained a lot, but did it anyway. Ryo knew he was also having fun with that, almost as much as himself.  
  
\- It better not be a permanent marker, or I’m gonna fucking kill yo-Ouch! Come on!!  
  
Ryo laughed after biting now Ohkura’s butt cheek, leaving this time the mark of his teeth on the white skin. As he kept tracing lines all over Ohkura’s skin, the sun started to go even higher and he could start to hear people’s voices and life outside of their hotel room. But nothing, not even one single laugh they’d hear coming from the beach, would bother them. He could hear Ohkura’s breathing and how his body was reacting slightly, flinching or shivering.  
  
After a few minutes, Ohkura’s whole body was filled with red lines traced by the skillful – well, almost so – Ryo. The latter was now straddling Ohkura’s lap, working on his face, which was so full of moles that even Ryo was confused about how to finish it. Ohkura was trying to keep still – his hand resting on Ryo’s thighs – but Ryo could feel how difficult that was, as Ohkura was holding his laugh almost the whole time.  
  
\- Done. – Ryo said when he connected the last mole, the one just by Ohkura’s lips. He put the pen’s lid on and set it aside, admiring his work. – You look amazing! – To prove his point, he picked his mobile and took a picture of Ohkura’s face, showing it to him!  
  
\- The fuck?!  
  
He tried not to laugh too much, but Ohkura was looking like a work of abstract art with those lines draw in a way that would form no picture at all. He was just a mess, but Ryo felt really proud of it, leaning forward to kiss his lover’s full lips lightly. And his lover’s torn expression – between holding a laugh and look outraged – was killing him.  
  
\- Can I take it off now? – Even trying to look grumpy, Ohkura was not able to hide his smile.  
  
\- What? Of course not! It was a lot of work! – He tried to look the most offended possible, but was failing miserably in doing so, since he could not repress a laugh. – You look so cute!  
  
\- Asshole! How old are you? Ten?  
  
\- Five. – Ryo corrected, trying to sit more comfortably on Ohkura’s lap, and blinking one eye. – I dare you to go out like this!  
  
\- No way in hell!  
  
\- Come on! I let you top me for a whole week if we go out surfing with you looking exactly like this – with your shorts on, of course. – He added very rapidly, when Ohkura raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- No deal.  
  
\- Two weeks!  
  
This time Ohkura took some time to think.  
  
\- Starting now?  
  
\- No, just when we go back to Tokyo! You agreed on letting me fuck you on the beach, remember? – Ryo said, putting his arms around his lover’s neck now and leaning closer to him.  
  
\- Fine… - Ohkura sighed, as he hugged Ryo now by his waist, bringing him even closer, they clinging on each other now.  
  
Then, Ryo celebrated by kissing his lover’s mouth again, slow but lustfully, exploring its taste and warmth, and loving how that only kiss would make Ohkura’s body react: he felt his heart beat against his own chest, and felt that Ohkura’s lower body was getting too excited as well. He laughed, biting Ohkura’s lower lip and getting up from the bed.  
  
\- Let’s go then!  
  
 - You’ll pay dearly for this, Nishikido! – Ohkura whined, getting up as well and walking to the closet, to get his clothes, being followed by Ryo soon after.  
  
\- Name your price, ‘cause I’m loaded!!  
  
Their laughs filled the whole room as they got ready for another day in paradise. That particular place, where they could be free and where there was really nothing to worry about. At all.


End file.
